If I Lose Everything In The Fire
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Jimmy faked his own death to live a normal life with Johnny. Theo knows he's alive and goes to prove it. What happens when the two of them begin to bond as friends? Maybe even more? REVIEW PLEASE! SaintJesus, SaintTheo, TheoDrew, SLASH
1. We're So Starving

**A/N: HEY PEOPLES! I'm SO SO SO SO SO S O sorry I haven't written anything in forever! I blame Victor and Tori….*glares* Just kidding. I love those guys so much! *hearts***

**So….SHOUT OUTS.**

**Yesterday was me and Cassie's Friendaversary. YAY.**

**Last month was me and Liz's Friendaversary. YAY.**

**Victor is my third parent from the other side of the world. YAY.**

**Tori is fucking awesome. The End. YAY.**

**Carly, I miss you. BOO.**

**I still don't know your name….but Better Left Unspoken, I miss you too. BOO.**

**Agent Ilse, even though I know your name I still like calling you this. YAY.**

**All you new people whose names I don't know. YAY.**

**So yes! Enjoy this! Theo is love. And he makes CSI so much better. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Ahem….I do not own AI…or Theo…or Andrew….or the Lion King reference. (Oh Boy! Like **_**Lion King!)**_

**Angry voices of Billie Joe and Tom Kitt: You're making things up again, Anna.**

**Me: AM NOT. **

**Characters: you're taking our holy script and adding fiction.**

**Me: C'mon, Idiots!**

**Theo: I believe that Billie wrote AI. I believe that Tom Kitt helped to arrange it as well. And I believe that Anna who is the author has no right to say she owns anything.**

**Me: I am an Idiot, and an Idiot just believes!**

**Hope you enjoyed my extended Book of Mormon disclaimer! NOW READ.**

The alley was empty as usual. Dark. Mysterious. Only the loyal few still came. The rest gave up a long time ago. Gerard rolled his eyes as he kicked a can across the alleyway, going as far down as he remembered. He could hear shallow breaths as he approached. Gasps and sighs and moans of longing came after. He saw the old abandoned alley come to life once again as he came closer.

Only the loyal few remained.

His eyes fell upon the large, tall figure on a man who caught Gerard's glance. He ran towards him and gripping his large hand around tiny Gerard's throat. "You ratted us out, you bastard!"

"No! No! It wasn't me! I would never betray him! Jimmy was my friend!"

But the grip got tighter. "How _dare_ you use the name of the Saint, you fucking bastard!"

"Ben…leave him alone…" Another slender silhouette said as Ben let go of Gerard. "Why are you here, Gerard?"

"Why are you acting like this, Andrew?" Gerard inquired, rubbing his sore neck. "It's me….You know me…"

Andrew stepped into the light and sighed, "We trust no one, Gerard."

"But it's me! I have news! It's about Jimmy!"

"Jimmy?" A head popped up from a man sitting on a wooden box.

"Yes! He's alive!" Gerard shouted happily.

"R-Really? He's alive?" The man smiled again, this time jumping off the box.

"Theo…"Andrew scolded like the boy was a puppy, causing him to sit back down dejectedly. "What do you mean?"

"I've heard the rumors too, Andrew…I've seen him."

A quiet mutter seemed to come from everyone's mouth. "You've seen him?" Andrew asked, skeptically. "Where?"

"He's in Jingletown! I saw him Andrew! I'm not lying!"

A sly smile spread across his face. "Well…we ought to pay our Saint a visit then, huh? We need someone to find out if it's real. Bring him here so we can see with our own eyes."

Dead silence. No one said a word.

Until Theo piped up. "I'll go."

The mutters turned into shouts and screams by now. "_You'll_ go?" Ben argued. "What makes you so special?"

"Nothing! I just wanna go…"

Andrew smirked and threw his arms around Theo's waist, pulling the boy close to him. "But you have to stay here. I'll be so lonely without you…"

Theo pulled away, walking forward. "No. I want to go, Andrew. I've never been outside the city before. And I'll be helping….please?"

Andrew looked into his deep blue eyes, mesmerizing him immediately. "You really want to?" Theo nodded furiously. "Fine then. You can go. You have two weeks to get him back here. Think you can do that?"

Theo nodded proudly and smiled. "Yes! I won't let you down! I promise!" He immediately began to run off, getting ready for his journey.

Andrew's smirk got even bigger. "Make yourselves ready boys…We have to welcome back the Saint…"

* * *

><p>The sun rose gently over Jingletown. It was another bright, warm day. Beautiful.<p>

The birds began to sing, the sun's warm rays came through the window as the baby began to cry. Jimmy woke up groggily, the sun in his eyes, making them hurt. He groaned and moved around, feeling Johnny still asleep in his arms. He smiled and held him closer, kissing the back of his head gently. He was happy. He'd never been this happy before. "Your baby's crying…" Jimmy whispered into his ear.

Johnny groaned and turned around, smiling. "_My_ baby?"

"Before ten, she's yours."

Johnny giggled and jumped up, kissing Jimmy on the lips, going to tend to the baby. Jimmy loved his life. He loved his boyfriend. He loved his baby. He loved his friends. He loved having a calm, normal life.

Everything was so perfect…

Johnny came back into the room, carrying the baby. "So Tunny and Christina are coming over later."

"Really? The place is a mess, Johnny Cakes…"

"We'll clean. It'll be fun!" Johnny smiled hopefully, handing the baby to Jimmy.

"If you really want to…" He looked at his daughter and smiled. How could a boy from such a broken past have such a perfect life? He smiled and kisses Johnny again. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Jim…" Johnny kissed him back before kissing the baby as well.

But soon enough, Jimmy's phone began to ring. He groaned and went to answer it. "Hello? Oh hey, Tom…I…oh. Yeah. I can come in. No it's no problem. Ok. See you later. Bye."

"What was that?" Johnny asked, taking the girl back into his arms.

"The company wants me to come in…The band's recording another track and they want my opinion on it…I'm sorry, babe."

"No, it's fine. Your job comes first."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am…"

Jimmy smiled and kisses him again, hopping up from the bed, getting ready to go.

**A/N: Aw….I now, boring so far…but it gets so much better!**

**Reviews? PLEASE?**


	2. Technically Our Marriage Is Saved

**A/N: Chapter two! The drama continues! Notice how whenever the focus is on Jimmy the baby is called 'the baby' but when it's on Johnny's shes 'Jessica'**

**FORESHADOWING…ISH**

**SO yes! Thanks to Carly, Tori, and the rest of you who reviewed! Love ya to bits! Here's some more for you!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

Jimmy walked carefully outside. It was snowing gently, but speeding up as he got closer to his destination. He pulled his coat tighter around himself, shivering as the slush seeped through into his boots. He was freezing. Far too cold for February. He walked down by the alleys, a shortcut he knew from when he was a child. He hated going that way, afraid of being seen and recognized. He'd seen the dealer, his old rivals, in every alley. He looked nothing like he used to. His face had more color to it, his hair was long and covered his whole head, a mix of the black dye and his natural dark brown. His makeup clean off his face, his classy pea coat and brightly colored scarf tucked inside it. He was a totally different person.

He walked past the alleys as he usually did, but this time hearing voices. Raspy voices. Dangerous voices.

"You wanna fucking die, fag?" an angry voice yelled.

"Leave me the fuck alone! Leave me alone!" an all-too familiar voice yelled back.

Jimmy stopped right in his tracks, listening in. "I've seen you before…with the Saint…" Jimmy's heart sank into his stomach.

"Yeah, so what?"

He heard a knife being pulled. "You gonna cooperate? Or am I gonna have to teach you a lesson?"

"Fuck you!"

All he heard next was the sound of a knife piercing flesh, screams of pain. He couldn't take it. One of his own….being killed…because of him…he should've moved on, but he couldn't… He ran into the alley and pushed the guy away.

"What the fuck is this?" the dealer asked, glaring at Jimmy. "You wanna go, bitch?"

Jimmy said nothing.

He punched the dealer in the face and kneed his crotch, kicking and pushing and punching. Before long, the man ran out, bleeding and cursing. He looked at the man on the ground bleeding, the knife already pulled out of him. He gently walked towards him, flipping his crumpled body over, allowing him to rest and breathe. He looked at the half-conscious face, touching the cheeks gently. He'd seen the face before…but the name…what was his name?

The boy's dirtied, sandy-colored hair stuck up in all the wrong places. He mumbled now, uncomfortably. "Mmmm…"

"Oh my god…are you ok?" Jimmy asked quickly. "Fuck…"

The boy opened his eyes just a bit. The face he saw was Jimmy's. He reaced out to touch the soft cheek in front of him with his shaking hand. "J….Jim…my…"

And with that, he passed out in Jimmy's arms.

"Fuck…"

* * *

><p>Johnny sat inside, holding little Jessica as usual as Tunny cracked open a beer for him.<p>

"She's cute.." Tunny smiled, handing the drink to his friend.

"Thanks…she's a handful..."

"We can watch her some time, if you want…" Christina piped up, taking the baby into her arms. "We need the practice…"

Johnny smiled and looked to his friend. "You're gonna have kids?"

"_Having_ a kid…" Tunny muttered, looking down at his feet.

"You knocked her up?" Johnny laughed, trying to keep himself from choking. "_You?_ Of all people?"

Tunny blushed and sighed, turning to Christina and taking the baby from her. "Stop…"

"God, Tun, I'm just kidding…"

But before anyone could say anything, the door burst open. There was Jimmy, panting, carrying the bloody body of the man. Johnny looked to the door. His smiling face fell as he saw the both of them. "J-Jimmy…"

"Oh my god…"Christina muttered as she helped carry the boy to the couch. "Jesus Christ, what happened?"

"I-I was on my way to work…" Jimmy explained. "He got stabbed…"

Johnny went to get a better look at the boy as Christina ordered Tunny off to put the baby down and get a towel. "Jimmy….that's Theo."

It all came together now. Theo. Theo Stockman. He was only 19 when he left a year ago. vTheo used to love him…Theo was the most loyal of all of them…now look what happened.

"I'll patch him up…" Christina said, grabbing the towel from Tunny. She pressed it firmly on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Jimmy, what were you doing with Theo?" Johnny asked seriously glaring at the boy.

"I wasn't…I just walked past the alley and saw him getting stabbed. I had to do something…"He could tell Johnny wasn't buying it. "I'm telling the truth…"

"Sure.." Johnny mumbled under his breath, walking away from the scene.

* * *

><p>It had been a whole 24 hours. Theo was still passed out on the couch, his chest still bloody, the wound deep and gaping. Jimmy sat next to him, stroking his matted down, sweat stained, filthy hair. It seemed like forever since he'd seen him. He looked like he matured…Where his scrawny arms used to be were big, toned muscles. His sandy-brown hair was cut short now and swept to the side. The rest of him was the same, except for the new scar on his chest.<p>

Jimmy always had a tiff with Theo. Theo idolized him, loved him. Jimmy found it weird, but now he couldn't help but to feel happy…happy that this boy would even care that much for him…not even Johnny did. Theo would die for him and probably did.

But as if in a movie, he could feel the boy begin to stir. His eyes began to gently flutter, his body writing ever so slowly. Jimmy gasped, jumping a bit, waiting patiently for the boy.

"Theo…" he muttered, touching the boy's cheek gently.

Theo's eyes opened slightly. He blinked a few times and opened his stunning blue eyes all the way. "J-Jimmy.." He flashed him a weak smile. "You really are alive…"

Jimmy shit him a concerned look. "What do you…? Never mind. Are you ok?"

Theo smiled again and looked into Jimmy's olive green eyes. "Yes…never been better…"

Jimmy backed away from him, creeped out. "What are you even doing here?"

The boy shrugged, trying to make a lie, but he couldn't lie to Jimmy. He never could. "Gerard said he saw you. Andrew sent me. To make sure the rumors were true. That you're alive."

"Andrew sent you?"Theo nodded happily. "We meet every night still. We wait for you. I knew you weren't really dead…I kew you wouldn' have left me life that."

Jimmy nodded taking it all in. "How's Andrew?"

"He's….good."

"Good?"

The boy blushed and muttered, "We've been…hooking up…"

"Really? Wow…uh, I didn't know he fucked guys…"

He smiled slyly. "He does…I do too…You seeing anyone?"

Jimmy looked away from him, blushing. "Y-Yeah…"

"Who? Do I know them?"

"You remember Johnny?"

Theo shot straight up, ignoring the dizzy feeling he got. " _What?_ Him? That shitbag?" He grabbed Jimmy's left hand, staring at the ring glistening on his finger.

Jimmy pulled his hand away. "Promise ring…we can't get married, so…we live together. We have a daughter."

"You have kids…"

"Yeah…"

Theo sat back down, dejected. "Why him?"

"I…." He was stumped. Why was he stumped? He loved Johnny. He did. But….why? What did they have in common? What did Johnny even know about him? Johnny didn't like hearing about the past. Johnny lived in the present. Johnny had his own life and made Jimmy adjust to it. Johnny was the one who wanted the baby. Not Jimmy…..

"I just do…."

"Do you really?"

"I…."

The bedroom door opened now. Johnny and Jessica came out of the room. E smiled at Jimmy but went back to a straight face once he saw Theo awake. "Oh. He. I'm gonna go for a walk with Jess. Wanna come?"

Jimmy looked away from Theo and nodded. "Yeah…I'll go…"

The three of them headed out the door right away. Johnny noticed Jimmy's uncertain face and kissed him, asking, "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Jimmy said, forcing a smile.

He wasn't.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN.**

**THE UNCERTAINTY! THE FUTURE LOVE TRIANGLES! THEO'S OBSESSIVENESS!**

** GOT THE GOLDEN PLATES! Just kidding XDD**

**Reviews?**


End file.
